


operation: break in the grand king's house

by maostache



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sneaking, also warning - Freeform, there are lots of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maostache/pseuds/maostache
Summary: sneaking, breaking in, and shitting in someone else's house...the true spirit of Christmas.





	operation: break in the grand king's house

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! merry christmas!!! I had fun making this story. It's not exactly that romantic??? i wanted to focus on the friendship these guys had and it's a bit sad they're not shown that much in the anime? (they show more on the drama CDs) 
> 
> anyway enjoy the story guys! and if you're interested my artworks (they're not that good tho) visit me on my blog! it's siomao.tumblr.com

“This is a bad idea.”

Hanamaki ignored him, focusing on picking the lock and doing a good job at failing at it. Iwaizumi breathed out a thin cloud of smoke. It was too cold outside now, given the Christmas season, and he stood still hoping that staying still would help warm him up. 

“This is a bad idea” he repeats, a little louder this time.

“Could you shut up?” Hanamaki says without looking at him, his attention completely immersed in what he’s doing. He was trying to open the door using a credit card. “I saw someone do it on Youtube” is what he reasoned. 

“Hey, guys.” Matsumaki whispered—a little loud to be considered a whisper. “Tone it down a bit. You’ll wake the other neighbors.” 

“Jesus, Mattsun.” Hanamaki said, now turning to look at him. “Do you know how to fucking whisper?”

“What do you mean? I am whispering.”

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi rubbed his face with both of his palms, wondering whose idea this was again. 

He couldn’t remember whether it was Hanamaki or Matsumaki who had this idea of sneaking a gift for Oikawa. He knows he’s got nothing to do with it when they started planning. 

“Wait. Why can’t we just give it to him personally?” Iwaizumi asked and both boys just looked at him like he had said the worst pickup line in the world and now they’re wondering why they were friends with him. 

Hanamaki actually had the nerve to press the bridge of his nose, looking for all the world, annoyed. “Iwaizumi, that’s not how you give someone a gift. Especially if it’s Oikawa.” 

Iwaizumi thought how giving a gift to someone personally was considered wrong. He wondered how exactly Matsukawa and Hanamaki give their gifts. “Okay. Whatever. Am I the only one who thinks this will end badly?” 

“It won’t. Don’t worry about it.” Hanamaki said whilst clicking his tongue. “Something tells me the spirit of Christmas will help us prevail.” 

They all planned to meet around midnight, making sure that everyone had gone asleep. And both boys made sure to tell to the guard about their plans to avoid getting into trouble. When they all finally met up at Oikawa’s apartment, Iwaizumi could only stare at what both boys looked like. 

“What…are you wearing?” 

Both were wearing black jumpsuits and are wearing Santa hats. Matsumaki even wore a fake beard to match his outfit. 

“We didn’t know whether to go as Santa or to go as a ninja—so we did both.” Matsumaki replied and stroked his beard. “Pretty nice huh? Wait. Why aren’t you wearing one?” 

“Like hell I’d wear that.” 

Hanamaki shook both of his hands, trying to break the conversation. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s get started shall we?”

“Okay, I’m saying this now.” Iwaizumi said. “This is a bad idea.”  
\-----

“Damn it.” 

“Can’t you hurry up?” Matsumaki leaned down towards Hanamaki, looking over to see how he’s doing. 

“Shut up will you? I’m doing the best I can here—Oh, shit. Okay. I got it.” 

“Why can’t we just leave it at his mailbox?”

“Are you seriously playing that again, Iwaizumi? Come on, live a little! Feel the Christmas spirit!” Matsukawa said.

“I don’t think this is what the Christmas spirit supposed to feel like.” Iwaizumi replied. 

Hanamaki shushed them. “Do you both know the concept of what a whisper is? God.” 

Iwaizumi really wanted to go home now. To tell Hanamaki to just give the gift like a normal person and get it over with. But his thoughts are cut off by a loud metallic clunk.

“I’ve got it!” Hanamaki whispered loudly, turning back to give the boys his triumphant face. 

Matsukawa fixed his hat and stroked his beard once more. “Alright. Let’s do this.” 

The moment they all entered the room—they all immediately fucked up. First of all, Oikawa’s apartment was too small for all of them and they had to enter one at a time. And second was

“Shit.” Matsukawa says, tripping over a shoe that stood near the doorway. The trip accidentally made his beard fall. 

Hanamaki shushed him once more. “What the hell, man?” 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Matsukawa said as he fixed his beard back into place. “Oikawa owns a lot of shoes.” 

“What do you expect from the guy who has a date every week?” Hanamaki replied. 

“I don’t see a tree anywhere.” Matsukawa said, looking around. 

“It must be in his room.” Iwaizumi answered. 

They all moved forward and towards Oikawa’s room, tiptoeing and trying to avoid objects that laid on the floor. Once they passed the kitchen however, they hear Matsukawa gasp.  
“Look!” he said and pointed to a plate of cookies and milk that laid near the refrigerator. He picked one and said, “There’s cookies here.” 

“Hey. Those are not for you, idiot.” Iwaizumi whispered, finding it funny that Oikawa actually still believed in leaving cookies and a glass of milk for Santa to find. It was a thing they did a long time ago when they were kids. Actually, he found it funny Oikawa still believed in Santa at all. 

“This is crazy.” Matsukawa chuckled, taking one more cookie. 

“Dumbass, those are for Santa.” Iwaizumi whispered sharply, then shook his head after hearing how ridiculous he sounded. “Knock it off.” 

“I’m kind of being a Santa right now, you know” he reasoned while shaking Oikawa’s gift with his hands. He took the glass of milk and drank. 

“Oh shit.” Hanamaki cursed. “I need to go to the bathroom.” 

“Are you serious right now?” 

“Yeah. I gotta shit.” 

“Hanamaki!”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I won’t flush” Hanamaki said, and turned to go to the bathroom. 

“That’s not really the problem here.” Iwaizumi groaned. “Jesus, I’ll do it. Give me the gift.”

“Okay, but be quiet, Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa whispered loudly, his fake beard now covered with crumbs. 

“Did you seriously just tell me that, dumbass?”  
\-----

Sneaking in Oikawa’s room was a piece of cake. Oikawa usually left his room tidy so finding the tree was quite easy. He had bought a small one—the type that only reached up to your shoulders—and had it placed near the apartment window. Iwaizumi took careful steps, making sure he wouldn’t wake Oikawa up. 

There were already a few gifts under it, one from his mother and two more from his sister and nephew. Another plate of cookies laid near the tree. Iwaizumi glanced back at Oikawa—as if making sure he’s actually sleeping—before placing the gift down. 

“Merry Christmas, Trashykawa” he whispers. He takes a good long look at him, sleeping so safe and soundly. Iwaizumi had never seen him look so cozy in his life. The way his cheeks softly curved and how they meet the dark circles of his eyes gave him that warm feeling in his stomach. Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate when he brushes his hand on them. 

Iwaizumi stays like this for a while before hearing a loud crash outside. He flinches at the noise. “What the fuck?” he whispers. 

Iwaizumi could see Oikawa groaning and began shuffling through the sheets. “Mmh.” 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Iwaizumi bent over and half-tiptoed and half-ran out of the door. He could see Matsukawa coming out of the kitchen, his mouth full of food and looking as confused as Iwaizumi. They turn around and see Hanamaki coming out of the bathroom, his face grinning and full of panic. 

“What the hell happened?”

“I accidentally knocked over Oikawa’s bottles of shampoo.” 

“Jesus, Maki.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Am I the only one who’s actually doing a good job in sneaking quietly?”

“Did you put the gift under his tree?” 

“Yeah. I did. Now let’s get out of here.” 

“Wait.” Matsukawa notions them to quiet down. “Do you hear that?” 

They stand still as they hear someone rustling in the bedroom. The sound of someone’s feet thudded on the floor. Oikawa was awake. 

“Fuck!” 

“Shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit.” 

“Hide!” Iwaizumi said and ran behind the washing machine. He peeked to see how the other two were. 

Hanamaki was quick to find a hiding spot and ran back towards the bathroom which was near to where Iwaizumi was. Matsukawa tried to follow, but Hanamaki pushed him away.

“Don’t hide where I’m hiding, idiot!” 

“Where the hell am I supposed to hide then?”

“I don’t know!”

“Both of you, shut up!” 

Matsukawa was freaking out so badly, he couldn’t find a place for him to hide. He swung his head back and forth and back and forth. Before he could find a place, Oikawa was already out of his room, rubbing his eyes. “What’s going on?” 

The moment Oikawa stepped out of the door, Matsukawa lost it and bent over and threw a ton of shoes at him, causing Oikawa to fall into the ground. “Screw this, guys. I’m getting out of here!” he said and bolted right through the door. 

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki looked at each other, dumbfounded before standing up and quickly following him. Iwaizumi was able to give a glance back quick enough to see Oikawa’s confused and surprised expression. 

“What the hell was that?!?” Iwaizumi shouted. They were outside now and running on the road. 

“God, I don’t know what just happened.” Hanamaki shouted back, laughing. They halted around the corner, collapsing on the cold ground and catching their breaths. Iwaizumi was sweating so much he had forgotten how freezing it was.

“I am never doing that again.” Hanamaki said, wiping his forehead. He wasn’t wearing his Santa hat anymore. Iwaizumi figured he must’ve dropped it in Oikawa’s house. Even Matsukawa’s fake beard hanged at the side of his head. 

“The Spirit of Christmas sure did a good job at helping us today.” Iwaizumi teased. Hanamaki punched him lightly in the shoulder. 

“Urk.” Matsukawa groaned, clutching his stomach. “I ate too much cookies.” 

Hanamaki laughed. “Idiot.”

“What did you guys give him anyway?” Iwaizumi asked. He wasn’t able to ask them before, and now he was curious to know what they worked so hard for. 

Iwaizumi noticed the two glancing at each other and smiled awkwardly at him. “What? What’d you give him?”

“…Boxers.” 

They all stared at each other in silence and they stay like that for a while before bursting into laughter.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

**Author's Note:**

> erm, okay...so the ending felt a bit rush hahahaha but yeah it still worked well for me
> 
> The whole video was actually inspired from the Try Guys' video where they sneak in Ned's house? you can probably see that there are lots of similarities here and I actually had to research what apartments look like in Japan...I made it sound so small here haha
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed my work! merry christmas again!


End file.
